


Just Fine

by Checoyourself



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, argument/makeup, team switching drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/pseuds/Checoyourself
Summary: Sergio finds out about Nico switching teams and is not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wrote this to vent my own feelings about Hulkenrez being split up at Force India next season, so here you go! I hope it can make anyone else bummed about the switch smile. Hulkenrez lives on in my brain XD

“So, when were you going to tell me? Or was it your plan to let the media inform me?” Sergio spat at his partner. He had angry tears brimming in his eyes. Nico looked at him with regret, this isn’t how he wanted this to happen. They had been teammates for three years, dating for one. Sergio had just announced his next year with Force India a few weeks before, and the news had just broken that Nico would be leaving for Renault next season. They would no longer be teammates, no longer be sharing a garage, media time, testing and simulation training...the list went on.

“You know this isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” Nico said, reaching for his distraught boyfriend. Sergio pushed his arm away with a huff.

“I just re-signed when I had better options to stay with you, and now you’re leaving. I feel like you’re choosing the money over me.” Sergio’s voice cracked on the last word, he was beginning to lose composure to emotion. He turned his face away to try and hide the frustrated tears that he could no longer hold back, but Nico wasn’t oblivious. He stepped forward and wrapped Sergio in his arms. He resisted at first, but then relaxed into Nico’s chest. Nico hugged him tighter and rested his forehead on top of Sergio’s head.

“I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you as soon as the talks got serious, but it all happened so fast. We’ve both been away this week. You know it’s not just about the money. This is for our future. You know I want nothing but the best for you. Could you do the same for me? For us?” Nico said softly, running his fingers through Sergio’s hair. He sniffled and looked up at Nico with watery eyes. He forced a smile.

“I do want what’s best for you. I’m sorry too, I’m being selfish. I like how close we are now, and I don’t want to lose that. We’re going to be busy with different teams…” he trailed off, worrying his lip. Nico smiled down at him and placed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Think about it this way, how often do you see Esteban? We’ll be just fine. No, it won’t be as often as it is now, but I’m not disappearing. Just moving a few doors down. Just think about how good I’ll look in yellow.” Nico said reassuringly, smirking. Sergio stuck his tongue out, already starting to feel better about the situation. He was happy for his partner. Nico deserved it. 

“Do you think admiring me from afar will make you want me more?” Sergio joked back, giving Nico a kiss. 

“Oh, you better believe it.” He replied, giving Sergio’s bum a light squeeze. He released him from their embrace, both feeling much better after talking through things. Nico caught Sergio’s hand as he was about to walk away. 

“Checo, if you have any worries, please come talk to me. I don’t want you to be worried about us.” Nico said, holding both of Sergio’s hands in his. He nodded and promised he would. 

“Just don’t get mad when you can’t pass me.” Sergio said with a cheeky smile. Before Nico could argue back, he silenced him with a kiss. Nico held his boyfriend close, enjoying the time they had together while it lasted. They were going to be just fine.


End file.
